1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and, more specifically, to a clasp for securing chains and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ends of chains, lines and ropes are often secured to each other objects through use of some sort of securing mechanism. For example, chains used in jewelry often employ spring-loaded clips that hook into a loop to secure the chain around the neck of the wearer. Another example of a common jewelry chain securing mechanism is a clasp in which one end of the chain includes a male-threaded member and the other end of the chain includes a female-threaded member that is complimentary in shape to the male-threaded member. The female-threaded member is placed in contact with the male-threaded member and twisted relative thereto, causing the threads of the male-threaded member to engage the threads of the female-threaded member, thereby securing the members to each other.
Other types of objects, such as large scale chains, lines, ropes, cable and the like employ clasps or other types of connectors that are used to secure the objects to other objects and themselves. In some applications, such as sailing, it is important to have lines that can be connected quickly and securely.
These types of clasps have the disadvantage of being difficult to use, especially for users having poor near-vision eyesight and arthritis, especially when the clasps are small (as with many jewelry chains). The threaded clasps also have the disadvantage of sometimes becoming unseated as a result of vibration causing the threads to disengage.
Therefore, there is a need for a clasp that is easy to use and that provides secure engagement.